magical_steampunkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ba'athist Iraq
The Ba'athist Republic of Iraq is a nation that is a Lenin Power. It is ruled by Saddam Hussein who has a high oppression on Asian Colonies such as Myanmar who is suffering the worst under his regime. Membership Leadership * Saddam Hussein - President * Izzat Ibrahim al-Douri - Premier * Taha Yasin Ramadan al-Jizrawi - Vice President * Hikmet Suleyman - Foreign Minister * Abu Bakar Al-Baghdadi - Armament Minister * Abdul-Jabbar Khalil Shanshal - Minister of Security * Taha al Ahmani - Minister of Intelligence Military * Uday Hussein - Propaganda Minister * Kazuki Hussein - Son of Uday Hussein * Qusay Hussein - Head of the National Guard * Mustapha Qusay Saddam al-Tikriti - Son of Qusay * Yahya Qusay Saddam al-Tikriti - Son of Qusay (turned traitor and joined Iran) * Yaqub Qusay Saddam al-Tikriti - Son of Qusay * Hussein Kamel Hassan al-Majid - Minister of Military Industries * Saddam Kamel Hassan al-Majid * Ali Hassan Abd al-Majid al-Tikriti - Chief of Iraqi Intelligence service * Mohammed Amza az-Zubeidi - ruler of the Kuwait Puppet State Citizens * Rana Saddam Hussein - Wife of Saddam Kamel and daughter of Saddam Hussein * Unknown Children of Rana and Saddam Kamel * Raghad Hussein - Wife of Hussein Kamel Hassan al-Majid and daughter of Saddam Hussein * Unknown Children of Raghad and Hussein Kamel Hassan al- Majid * Hala Hussein * Samira Shahbandar - New First Lady of Iraq successor to Saddam's deceased wife * Unknown Child of Saddam Hussein National Anthem Lyrics * A fatherland has extended its wings over the horizon, * And wore the glory of civilizations as a garment Blessed be the land of the Euphrates * A homeland of glorious determination and tolerance. * This homeland is made of flame and splendor * And pride unmatched by the highest heaven. �� * is a mountain that rises above the tops of the world And a plain that embodies our pride. * Babylon is inherent in us and Assyria is ours, And with us History itself radiates with light, * We alone, from among mankind, combined possession The anger of the sword and the patience of the prophets. * �� When we ignited the sands of Arabs into a revolution And bore the flag of liberty as an ideology �� * Since al-Muthanna of Horses charged And Saladin covered it with spears! * A fatherland has extended its wings over the horizon, And wore the glory of civilizations as a garment * Blessed be the land of the Euphrates A homeland of glorious determination and tolerance. * We pledge by sword and the speech of pride And the neighing of horses when in duty �� * We are the wall of its limitless range And the roarings of people in days of war * We inherited the flags of the Prophet from desert And the Arabian nature and pride * Glorify well the Land of the Arabs We have risen, oh Sun set * �� The tanned foreheads are filled with laughter and love And firmness that cruised for humans their way �� * O you who is leading his people to supreme elevation Make of the horizons our battlefields * A fatherland has extended its wings over the horizon, And wore the glory of civilizations as a garment * Blessed be the land of the Euphrates A homeland of glorious determination and tolerance. * Oh company of al-Ba'th, you pride of lions, Oh pinnacle of pride and of inherited glory, �� * Advance, like terror, to a certain victory And resurrect the time of al-Rashid in our land! * We are a generation who give all and toil to the utmost. * Oh expanse of glory, we have returned anew To a nation that we build with unyielding determination. * And each martyr follows the footsteps of a former martyr. * �� Our mighty nation is filled with pride and vigor And the comrades build the fortresses of glory. �� * May you remain forever a refuge for all the Arabs, Oh Iraq And be as suns that turn night into day! * A fatherland has extended its wings over the horizon, And wore the glory of civilizations as a garment * Blessed be the land of the Euphrates A homeland of glorious determination and tolerance. Category:Lenin Powers Category:Nations